


Weakness

by Miratete



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Infidelity, M/M, Robot Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratete/pseuds/Miratete
Summary: -o-o-o-o-o-Brainstorm blushed more, what little rational thought he might possibly conjure now floating away upon hearing that little moan from the minibot.  His own systems were warming to match.  Hiding his decency at the bottom of his processor and letting himself be carried away by his intoxication, Brainstorm had no problem making the indecent offer.  "Do you want me to touch you?"-o-o-o-o-o-
Relationships: Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Energon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250319) by [Deus_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen). 



> This story is a rewrite of Deus Queen's “Golden Energon.” I liked the story and wanted to redo it—I seem to like these sorts of rewrites. I have however taken it a bit further, adding an unexpected ending. I've had an emotionally rough summer filled with very little writing because of an abusive boss, and that stress has bled over into this. If you don't want to share the pain, skip the final chapter.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Whoa! Domey!" Rewind looked up from unpacking the last of his shopping and moved his gaze to the bottle his beloved conjunx endura was holding. “Is that for real?”

The organic planet the Lost Light had just paid a call at had been a refreshing break for the crew, and most had done a bit of shopping while there. The markets carried a wide variety of both common and not-so-common items, and in the end most everyone found something and left happy. Rewind, always the sensible one, had stocked up on some of the basics. But Chromedome, having been a bit more adventurous in his shopping, surprised his conjunx with a large bottle of Golden Energon. “I found it in one of the salvage markets,” he revealed. Golden Energon was a rare commodity, a variety of engex used to make some of Cybertron's most expensive, most delicious, and most potent drinks. It had been a luxury before the war, and as the distiller had moved off-world early in the conflict, and then shut down when the market for luxury goods diminished to a trickle in later eons, just finding it was a minor miracle.

"I can't believe it!" The amazed Rewind took the bottle and the recording light of his camera switched on.

Chromedome laughed "I didn't believe it either. When I saw it I asked the shopkeepers if it was genuine and if that was really the price—which was really low. They admitted they didn't know for sure and so priced it accordingly. They said that they'd found the bottle on an abandoned ship. So I decided to take a chance and buy it. Even for a knock-off it would have been a good deal.”

“Ohh... The seal's broken...” Rewind commented disappointedly on looking closely.

“The seal's only broken because I sampled it."

“And?” His optics brightened.

“And it's the real deal,” Chromedome said with a grin.

Rewind gave a joyful squeak, handed the bottle back, and closed the storage cabinets. "So what are we waiting for? Let's have a little party, just like in the old days."

Chromedome patted the archivist on the head. "Okay, but we should go elsewhere. Swerve spotted it in my carrying crate and barely left me alone afterward. So now of course half of the crew knows I have it. Cyclonus even offered me three times what I paid. The only way I got it home safely was by telling them I wanted to show you first. It's not that I don't want to share, but I don't want to share that much. Golden Energon has always been something of special treat for us.”

"Well? Where do you suggest? Swerve will probably come knocking on our door any time now."

Chromedome thought for a moment. "Easy! I know the safest place on the ship, where we'll be left alone."

Rewind cringed. "Somewhere that we won't be interrupted? You remember... how I used to get after a couple servings of this stuff."

“I do remember.” Chromedome said with a leering grin beneath his mask. He stood and tucked the bottle into a large pocket. “C'mon. Let's go.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rewind had to admit that he was disappointed to learn that 'the safest place on the ship' was Brainstorm's laboratory. He had really hoped this would be a bit more like a date. But now there were three of them and a bit of romance would be impossible. But Rewind remembered how work around the Lost Light had kept Chromedome and Brainstorm apart and how rarely the old friends got to spend time together these days. So frustrated but understanding, he just sat down on the couch next to his conjunx, allowing the two some time together. It was only fair after all, and the special engex had been Chromedome's find and he was allowed to share it as he wished.

"Thank you for hosting us, Brainstorm,” Chromedome said obligingly.

“Oh, it's no problem while you bring a treasure like this to share.” Then he looked longingly at the bottle Chromedome was holding. "I still don't hear my real thanks, however.” He quickly produced a small crystalline cup.

Chromedome chuckled weakly and filled the glass. “My apologies, dear host.”

Brainstorm looked on with brilliant optics as the yellow liquid was poured and handed back to him. He ran it past his olfactory sensors and then sighed with pleasure. "Oh, no problem at all."

Filling another glass, Chromedome passed it to his partner. "Here you are, Darling.”

Rewind raised it in a toast as the final glass was poured. “Here's to old friends.”

“Some of the oldest in the galaxy, I suppose,” Brainstorm laughed as he raised his own. “There aren't many who can match our life spans.”

“Here, here,” Chromedome said cheerfully, raising his own glass and removing his mask. "And here's to one of those rare, quiet, drama-less moments aboard the Lost Light, as short-lived as it will probably be."

Rewind gave his conjunx's thigh a pat, and the three toasted and drank.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Many hours later the bottle of Golden Energon was half empty and the three mechs were giggling hysterically at the portable monitor in front of them. On the screen, Skullcruncher—now better known as 'the Self-Hating Decepticon'—was going through a hilarious recounting of what off-world shore-leave was like back 'in the good old days'.

“So then once you'd finally located a tavern that allowed 'Cons inside without them having to put down some form of damage deposit...” the comedian was saying, “then you'd have to go past their bouncer, who'd strip you down of any detachable weapons and put control locks on those that didn't come off. Usually by the time you were done with the line for the security check and then the actual process, you'd have had several messages from your conjunx back home about his having birthed your bitlet. And then two more bitlets. And then about what adult upgrades they'd gone for... and then that they'd joined the faction... and that they now outranked you.”

Brainstorm slapped a hand to his face. He'd taken his mask off as the drink had begun to kick in. “Not to talk too much about my past, but that is so, so true!”

Chromedome was now sitting on the floor in front of the couch and rocking from side-to-side. “I'll bet Drift avoided shore-leave just because of that.” And then he groaned and fell sideways, his head landing against a nearby cabinet with a loud metallic thud. “That guy is a walking armory.”

“Ooh Domey...” Rewind wailed from the couch. And gasped in distress when he saw that Chromedome's blue visor was flickering. "Oh, Domey... Are you okay?"

“I... I think I'm done drinking on shore-leave...” the mnemosurgeon announced. “Primus that was good.” And then the light in his visor faded, indicating that he'd just dropped into recharge.

Brainstorm set down his glass. "Oh come on, Chromedome. We've still got half a bottle left." He slumped over on the couch toward his friend's body, narrowly missing squashing Rewind beneath his chassis. “Chromedome?”

Rewind tried his best to stand even as everything spun around in his processor. The scientist did the same and they both stared awkwardly at Chromedome's unconscious frame.

"Better get him to our habsuite," Rewind suggested.

"Good idea—he's out cold," And together they dragged him out of the science lab and hauled him away.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Somehow the wobbly party managed to navigate the hallways, being rather loud and discombobulated at they did so. More than once Brainstorm managed to bang Chromedome's feet or legs and often both against some obstacle. And getting into one of the elevators he managed to knock the mnemosurgeon's helm against the doorway. Even finding the right room was quite the challenge, but in the end they succeeded with help from a passing Riptide. Rewind was quick to help Brainstorm get Chromedome into the bunk. Though that was about all that could be said of the endeavor. The scientist had just dumped him there on the thickly padded slab, which left him in a rather funny pose.

Brainstorm couldn't stifle his amusement. "Hey, I didn't know that he could bend that way."

“I guess he can,” Rewind responded.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then burst into intoxicated laughter.

"Wait! Wait! Look at this ..." Brainstorm pulled a stylus from his forearm pocket, and with a few presses of the setting button the tip transformed into a paintbrush. He approached Chromedome's face and painted two pupil-like dots on the mnemosurgeon's visor.

Rewind climbed up onto the berth to look, and couldn't help but laugh again. “Such lovely optics! Though I think something's missing." The minibot reached over and snatched the brush away from the scientist. In moments Chromedome was sporting some whiskers and ears. "There! Much better! Just like Ravage!"

“Needs a nose though.”

Chromedome remained unconscious as Rewind added to his artistry. “And done, ha-hah! Oh and won't he just love his new look in the morning.”

“Love? I think he's going to kill us.” Brainstorm suddenly jolted. “Oh shoot!” 

“What?” Rewind asked.

“I left that bottle of Golden Energon sitting out in the laboratory. If Perceptor or Nautica happen to come in tomorrow, it's as good as gone. Especially Nautica.” Brainstorm grinned beneath his mask. “Though if I could give it to her, she'd probably make me her conjunx. That femme loves a good engex.”

“You do, and Domey will definitely kill you,” Rewind reminded him.

Brainstorm shrugged it off with a giggle. “Having Nautica would be worth it. But in the meantime, let's go rescue that bottle.” He reached out and lifted the little mech down from the berth.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rewind and Brainstorm bumbled out of the habsuite and back through the corridors of the Lost Light, playfully leaning on each other and the walls to keep from falling. But upon reaching the laboratory, they ended up stumbling onto the couch, both laughing out loud.

Rewind turned his head toward the nearby table. "Hey Brainstorm, how about one more round before bedtime?"

The scientist sighed. “My optics have gone a little blurry, but I can still see enough to have another drink.”

The archivist manged to find their cups and get himself to the table. “In that case I'd better do the pouring.”

"You're always welcome to pour for me," Brainstorm drawled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

One more round became two as they watched Skullcruncher's video again, laughing once more at all the same jokes.

“It is so warm in here,” Rewind suddenly blurted. “Hot even. Did you invite Rodimus in for a drink?”

Brainstorm looked up from where he lay on his back on the floor. He'd fallen there at some point while laughing at Skullcruncher's take on Soundwave's true relationship with his cassettes. “I know, right? Floor feels pretty good right now. You want to come down here?”

Right now Rewind envied the fact that Chromedome was lying comfortably in his bunk. At least the couch had some padding. “Meh...” He heaved a sigh and switched off the video.

"Rewind…" Brainstorm called softly.

"Yes...?"

"Rewiiiind..."

"What?”

Brainstorm moved slightly. "You have niiiice feet."

Rewind managed to straighten himself, and he looked down at the scientist, who was staring up at his feet with narrowed optics. "Um... Thank you?" His lower legs had been hanging over the edge of the couch.

"Little feet. Preeeetty feet."

Rewind knew that Brainstorm was seriously drunk, as was he, so he let the odd comment pass and flopped back down onto the couch.

"Can I touch them?" Brainstorm asked heavily.

The minibot shrugged. "Go ahead. They're just feet."

Instantly, Rewind felt a hand on his foot, and that hand began to caress his foot gently as if it were something delicate and beautiful. With a shudder he remembered the way that long ago Chromedome would massage his feet and ankles. And then recalling what Chromedome's touch had sometimes led to after a massage, a blush appeared on his face. Luckily his visor and mask hid it. Golden Energon usually led to the same thing.

Brainstorm's hand continued to slowly caress. "You're so smooth. Such nicely kept plating..."

"Ummm yes.." It had been ages since Chromedome had rubbed his conjunx's feet. Why ever had they stopped that sort of touching?

"Smooth and small," Brainstorm praised. His hand stroked beyond Rewind's foot, now fondling his entire leg.

Rewind blinked, a bit surprised. This was borderline inappropriate, even for a friend. But it wasn't a bad touch—if it had been Chromedome doing it, he would have reveled in it. In fact, despite the bit of a tickle when the scientist's thin fingers dipped into the gaps between plating, it felt rather pleasurable. He sat up again, now watching with interest as Brainstorm touched his leg.

Brainstorm lifted his face. "Do you like it?"

"It tickles a little," he replied with an honest smile.

The scientist laughed softly and his hand explored further, reaching out to touch Rewind's waist. "And this?"

Rewind couldn't help but giggle as the tickling sensation increased. While he wasn't even half as close to the mech as his conjunx was, he still considered Brainstorm a fairly close friend. Maybe this wasn't that inappropriate.

Brainstorm took it as a good sign, and so managed to haul himself back up onto the couch, giggling himself, and continue to stroke the minibot's plating. Rewind seemed to be enjoying it judging from the delightful sounds he was making. His touches grew bolder and his fingers explored more and more. Until, amidst laughter, Brainstorm accidentally ran his hand across the panel covering his array.

That stopped them both.

Rewind blinked at Brainstorm, the situation coming back into focus and him suddenly realizing that he had somehow ended up in the larger mech's lap—that Brainstorm's hand was lying upon his interface panel. A flush of heat ran through his systems. No one had touched him there except for Chromedome since they'd become a thing. Before that, it had only been Dominus Ambus, and only then on rare occassions. And the fact that someone else was doing it right now made him feel strange.

But beyond the strangeness he discovered that he felt neither upset nor guilty—though that lack of expected feelings could be attributed to engex intoxication—well known for suppressing logical thought and encouraging uninhibited behavior. And he'd always known that he himself was quite weak and suggestible in the wake of several drinks of Golden Energon. And why should he feel guilty? It wasn't his fault that his interface mechanisms starting to heat up. In fact, his whole body had been warming for a while. Between Brainstorm's playful touches and the Golden Energon, it should be natural for it to be warming up.

Brainstorm, on the other hand, was paralyzed and scared. He knew, even in his inebriated state, that he had accidentally wandered into forbidden territory. It was accidentally, wasn't it? The scientist was about to apologize and pull his hand away, but what he saw suddenly stopped him.

His optics cycled, and he blinked a few times to clean their surfaces. But it was no trick of the light or some bit of dirt. There in the corners of Rewind's panel was the tantalizing glint of lubricant. And along with the heat beneath his fingertips and the strange fluctuations in the minibot's field, there was no mistaking the signs. Rewind wasn't just drunk; he was aroused as well.

And knowing and seeing that, Brainstorm found himself helplessly drawn in and excited as well, a forbidden desire invading every circuit and every strut in his frame—forbidden because this was the conjunx of his best and longest friend in his lap—forbidden because such feelings weren't appropriate, regardless of how lonely or pent up either of them were. And while he wasn't sure about Rewind, he himself was certainly lonely and pent up. He was an isolated mech, having put aside his love life in that all-consuming quest to prevent the death of... He'd focused so hard on Quark it had become his sole desire for eons. And after the fairly-recent realization that it would never come to be, his attempts of late to move on had failed. His flirtations with Nautica and Perceptor or anyone else for that matter had come to naught. And now suddenly all that romantic and sexual frustration, all locked up inside of him, had begun to emerge, suppressed and postponed needs now creeping to the surface at the plain knowledge that he'd excited the mech in front of him.

"Ooooh... Uh... Brainstorm?"

Brainstorm blushed more, what little rational thought he might possibly conjure now floating away upon hearing that little moan from the minibot. His own systems were warming to match. Hiding his decency at the bottom of his processor and letting himself be carried away by his intoxication, Brainstorm had no problem making the indecent offer. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Honestly, Rewind had not been touched in a long while; that it hadn't just been Brainstorm shorted of Chromedome's company of late. The mnemosurgeon had been so busy in his work. Rewind had hoped that tonight would have been a break in the routine—with the luxury engex as a reason they could both have wrapped themselves in mutual love and desire. But no. Chromedome was in a deep recharge in his bunk and that sexual frustration would not be satisfied.

"Yes..." Rewind answered. It was the truth.

-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
